The Day Dreamer Series: Introduction Part 1
by HowerofEra
Summary: A new pony walks in to Ponyville but stays longer then he wants to by a pink pony. Strange things start to happen as the mane six tries to find what's going on.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first posting of a story, so be gentle. This is a series of episode-like stories that will be about my OC and advancers that he has with the main six.

* * *

><p><strong>MLP: FiM<strong>

**The Day Dreamer**

**part 1**

As the young unicorn walked over the hill, he could see the little town coming over the horizon. He sighed, thinking to himself, "One more town." The golden unicorn headed toward the town and saw a sign with the town's name. "Ponyville," he said to himself. It was a cold day for spring, and the only warmth he had was a black vest and a green flat cap. He could hear the birds singing but did not feel joy from them. He had a lot on his mind, trying to fight some thoughts away with a shake of this head. Some of his shaggy brown-with-red-stripes mane fell in front of his face. He looked around as if he was expecting something to happen. He blew his mane out of this face as he entered the town.

It was midday when he walked into town, looking at the ground in deep thought. He only peered up at some of the passing ponies. There were so many ponies in the town, more than he wished for. That is when he heard his stomach growl. He looked around trying to find a nice place to eat. He spotted a restaurant with purple tables outside, and walked up to one of the tables and sat down. A white pony soon walked up to him and asked in a French accent, "What will it be, monsieur?" He looked at the waiter, "I'll have carrots and an apple, please." "Very well," and he walked away.

Only a few moment passed before the waiter came back with a tray of carrots and a apple on the side and placed it by the young unicorn. He thanked the waiter and began to eat. Halfway through his lunch he noticed that there was a pink pony with a puffy mane staring at him. The strange thing was that she was not sitting at another table or standing in the nearby street, but was right in front of him at the same table. They both stared at each other with wide eyes. It almost felt like a staring contest, but without the fun part. After a few more awkward moments, the unicorn opened his mouth, "Um..."

"Oh my Gosh, you're new here aren't you, I should know, I know everypony in ponyville, and you're definitely new, Ooo, I see you like carrots, I like carrots too, but I like cupcakes, do you like cupcakes, if you do not it will be hard to be friends, what a interesting cutie mark, it's a sun behind a cloud, Rainbow Dash has a cloud for a cutie mark, but she has a rainbow bolt on it, are you related to her, no wait you're a unicorn and she is a Pegasus, unless your mother is a unicorn and your father is a Pegasus or is that the other way around, oh wait are you related to Princess Celestia, she has a sun on her flank, aaAAAaa, are you a prince, that is wonderful..."

As she kept talking, the unicorn was starting to feel uncomfortable. No one ever talked to him like that before and he did not know what to do. He began to sink into his seat. He was now so low that he was under the table. He saw an opportunity to sneak away from the talkative pony, but could only take a few steps before the pink pony was in his face again.

"That's right, I need to show you all of Ponyville, I'll take you to all my favorites places, Oh I need to introduce you to all my friends, you'll love them!" With that she grabbed the unicorn by the arm and dragged him off. The only thought that he could think of out of this commotion was, "Why me?"


	2. Chapter 2

They went through all of the village in what felt like it was in 10 seconds. It was a great big blur by the time she dragged him to this one building. She stopped suddenly, making the unicorn crash to the ground. He looked up to see where they had stopped.

It was a dress maker's shop, and a classy one at that. It was a tall purple building with large front windows. It almost looked like a carousel because of the figurines on the roof. "This is Rarity's dress shop, you'll love this place, she has dresses for everything, well in your case suits for everything, you know, I never saw her make a suit for a pony, let's see if she'll make you one!" As she spoke she pushed the unicorn into the store, a bell ringing as he entered the door.

"Welcome to the Carousel Boutique, how may I help you?" A well groomed white unicorn with a purple mane with large curls came walking into the center of the room. When she saw who it was her attitude changed. "Pinkie Pie, what a pleasant surprise. What brings you here, darling?" "Oh I'm just showing this new pony around town," she said with great excitement as she pushed forward the colt.

The unicorn looked at the young colt, with a growing expression of disgust. "Oh my, what are you wearing, that will not do." He then looked down at his black vest. It did look a little dirty, that's what you get when you travel a lot. Before he could say a word she went over to the colt and dragged him to the back of the store. The pink pony just watched with glee as she followed them bouncing and hopping.

After some grueling moments and several outfits, they got to one that the white unicorn liked. "Perfect, you look fabulous." The colt just looked at the mirror dumbfounded. He was wearing a puffy gold and green suit encrusted with rubies. "So, where are you from?" The colt said nothing still in shock at what he was seeing. "He is not much of a talker, is he Pinkie?" The pink pony then popped out of a bucket full of ribbons and giggled. "Just give him time, he must be so thrilled he can't speak, at the end of the day he'll will be all relaxed," she gave a wink to the white unicorn, then she slowly went back into the bucket.

The white unicorn then looked back at the colt and examined him. "No, that won't do," she said examining the rubies, "Sapphires, they will match your eyes perfectly," and she rushed into another room. That is when the colt snapped out of his trance and gave an expression of concern. He bolted away from the mirror and took off the suit. He grabbed his vest and hat and ran out of the store. The pink pony just followed covered in bows smiling.

He did not get too far before the pink pony gabbed him. "Where are you going, silly? The farm is this way." She pulled him toward the outside of the town. After some time they came to a field of apple orchards. There was a red farmhouse with purple roofs, a white picket fence and a gateway with a wooden sign with an apple carved out of it. He heard his stomach growl. He just remember that his lunch was cut short by _**somepony**_, and glared at the hopping pink pony. The only good thing that had happened this day was that his mind was preoccupied by this pony.


	3. Chapter 3

As they approached the barn the pink pony screamed at the top of her lungs, "APPLEJACK ARE YOU HERE?" The unicorn jumped and fell to the ground at the sudden change of volume. A cellar door then swung open not too far from them. "You didn't have to yell so loud, surgecube, you know I'm not in the fields at this time of year," said a pony with a southern accent, walking out of the cellar with a hoof in her ear from the pinks pony's yelling. She was an orange earth pony with a blond mane and a cowboy hat, carrying a bucket of apples on her back.

She took her hoof out of her ear and saw the colt on the ground dazed. "Who's your friend Pinkie?" "Oh, his new, I'm showing him around Ponyville and introducing him to my friends, isn't he nice?" The orange pony looked back at the unicorn still on the ground. "Well, I reckon he needs help first before you show him more of the town." The pink pony looked at the unicorn now starting to get up. "He's fine, see." said the pink pony with a smile. "No thanks to you," thought the colt.

As the colt got up his hoof was immediately grabbed by the orange pony. "Well, howdy do to you, I see you're doing fine now," she said shaking his hoof strongly. " I'm Applejack, and this is Sweet Apple Acres, nice to meet you." Suddenly the sound of growling came from the colt. "I reckon that you 'all are hungry! Well I got a fresh bucket of apples from the cellar right here." She then put the bucket down took out a big apple, and shoved it into his mouth. He nearly choked on it as he swallowed it. Gasping for air he thought "Are these ponies trying to kill me?"

"So, what's your name?" she asked as she shoved an apple into the pink pony. Just as he caught his breath and was about to say something the pink pony interrupted him. "There's no time for chit chat, there's so much more I want to show you, see you tonight, Applejack," she said with a wink. As he was being pushed by the pink pony to the entrance he was able to get one line out: "Nice meeting you." "Thanks, you 'all welcome back you hear, see you tonight."

He did not understand what that last bit was about, but he did not have time think about it as he realized he was still being pushed. "I can walk you know," as he looked at the pink pony strongly. "I know silly, but this is way more fun," she said giggling. He slumped his head in defeat, "There's no getting to this pony," he thought.


	4. Chapter 4

It was now getting darker. The sun was starting to lower and the two ponies headed toward another house. It looked like a hill covered in all sorts of grass and bushes, surrounded by animals, lot of animals. They approached the door and knocked. For some time no one answered, then a soft voice came from behind the door, "Who... is it?" "It's me, Fluttershy," said the bouncing pony. The door opened slowly. There standing at the door was a yellow Pegasus, with a long flowing pink mane and the softest eyes.

"Hello, Pinkie Pie, what brings you here?" she asked with a soft voice. "I'm showing a new pony around Ponyville, and now we're here and I'm showing him my friends and ... I forgot," she said very quickly. "A... new... pony," the Pegasus said even more softly as she backed away from the door. "Yes, and here he is!" The pink pony then pushed the colt into the house and stopped only a few feet from the Pegasus.

Both of them just stared at each other, nether one able to say anything. Then the unicorn opened his mouth, "Um...hi." Just as he said that the Pegasus began to curl up and started to hide her face under her long mane. After some moments of uneasy silence, the Pegasus finally answered back. "Hi..." was all she could muster to say. After more silence, the pink pony came between them. She began looking back and forth making the sound of a ticking clock. "Oooo, it's like looking at a mirror,... boring! Come on, there are more friends to meet."

This time she did not have to push the young colt. "Yea..." he said as he stood up and walked out the door. The pink pony followed and gave a wink to the Pegasus before closing the door. "That was awkward," thought the colt. He then looked at the pink pony who was hopping for joy. He lowered his head and sighed in exhaustion, "Can't wait for this day to end." "Me too, it's going to be a blast!" He shot up not realizing that he had spoken out loud. He looked a little confused, what did she mean by that?

The sun was now beginning to set when the two came back to the town. He was much too deep in thought to notice that the pink pony had stopped and was looking up. He bumped into her and fell down on his side. He shook his head and looked at the pony. He then looked in the direction she was looking.

All he saw was a Pegasus clearing up the sky. "Hey Rainbow Dash, how's the weather tonight?" yelled the pink pony. The Pegasus in the sky suddenly stopped doing what she was doing and bolted to where the two ponies stood. "Hey you guys, how's it shaking?" asked an animated pony. There floating above them was a blue Pegasus with a messy rainbow mane. "Excellent," answered the pink pony, " I wanted you to meet this new pony that came into town today."

The blue Pegasus looked that the colt and landed. "Nice to meet you, I'm Rainbow Dash, but I bet you already heard about me," she said looking proud. The colt just looked at her, cautiously he said no. She looked at him a little bit disappointed, but perked up quickly. "Oh you will, I'm the best flyer in all of Equestria," standing proudly again. "Anyway, I need to finish clearing out the sky for tonight, it's clear skies all night." She then lifted her hoof to the colt. It took some time before he realized what she was doing and hit his hoof off hers. She then bolted toward the closest cloud and zoomed it out of the way leaving a rainbow trail.


	5. Chapter 5

"Come on, we're almost done, one more place to go and then tonight we dine in..." He did not catch the last thing she said as she hopped into the town. "This is taking way too long," he said to himself. He followed the pony into town with his head hung low. Soon they got to this big tree, which was in fact a building. It had a sign with a picture of a book, telling everyone it was a library. It had a few balconies and large windows. It was already dark when they both approached the library and went in. It was an amazing sight to see. It was like the whole tree had grown into a library. It's amazing what magic can do. There were books everywhere, shelves from the bottom to the ceiling. In the center of the library stood a log table that had a sculpture of a unicorn head. In the back of the library was a stairway that went into another room.

"HEY TWILIGHT, I have someone I want you to meet," yelled the pink pony. They heard a small scream and then a thud following the sound of falling books. After some moments passed, a unicorn came walking down the stairs rubbing her head, "Pinkie, this is a library, and anyway, Spike is asleep." She was a purple unicorn with a blue mane and a pink and purple stripe from head to tail. "Sorry, I wanted you to meet this new pony that came into town today," she said pointing to the golden unicorn.

"Well hello, my name is Twilight Sparkle, nice to meet you." The colt said nothing for a moment, looking down at the ground. "Hello," he finally said now looking at the unicorn. "Okay," she said taking a step closer, "and what is your name?" Another moment of silence passed before he answered, "My name is..." "We don't have time for this, we have to get to the town center NOW," he was suddenly cut off by the pink pony as she gave a wink to the purple unicorn. The purple pony looked at the pink pony with annoyance.

"Why are you winking?" she asked as they all left the library. "Oh, I got something in my eye and I have been trying to get it out all day," she said bouncing toward the town center. The two unicorns just followed her not knowing what was going on. The purple unicorn then looked at the golden unicorn seeing that his head hung low. "Hey, don't mind Pinkie, she is always like this. Anyway, I did not get your name," she said looking at him. He lifted his head and looked into her eyes. "I'm Sunstone."

"What a nice name," she said smiling.

"Yea, thanks," he said looking away. She lowered her smile seeing that the unicorn was uneasy with the whole situation. They walked in silence wile she was trying to think of something to cheer up the colt. "Don't worry, everything will be fine, everypony is nice here, soon you'll feel right at home. I know how it feels being thrown into an new environment."

"SUPPRISE," yelled a large crowd in front of them, almost giving both unicorns a heart attack. Both of the unicorns looked at what appeared to be a outdoor party. There were lights and streamers hung above them, tables filled with cakes and drinks. It looked like everybody was here for this party.

"Pinkie," the purple unicorn said with her teeth gritted. "Yes," jumped out the pink pony from the crowd. "What is this?"

"Silly, it's a party," she giggled.

"Of course, what I mean is why?"

"Well since we have a new pony in town I thought we could make him feel welcome, because he's new and if he's new he must not have any friends and..." she was suddenly cut off with a hoof in her mouth."I get it," said the purple unicorn, looking at where the golden pony was once standing, hoping to apologize to him. But when she looked he was nowhere to be seen.

While the two were speaking the colt had walked away from the crowd of ponies partying. He came to a nearby bench, sat down and looked at the party. He was never good with social gatherings, especially if he did not know anybody. His mind began to wander as the party went on without him.


	6. Chapter 6

An hour had passed as the party continued even though no one knew why Pinkie had thrown it. The purple unicorn was still looking for the colt when she stumbled upon her friends. "Howdy Twilight, come join us," waved an orange pony with a southern accent. "Yea, Pinkie Pie always throws the best parties," said a blue Pegasus hovering above the group. The purple unicorn walked toward her five friends.

"Have any of you seen Sunstone, I have been looking for him," looking worried. "Who darling?" answered a white unicorn finishing a cup of punch. "The golden unicorn that Pinkie was showing around town." Everyone just looked at each other before answering. "I'm sorry, we have not seen him," said the yellow Pegasus. "Fine, I'll keep looking," said the purple unicorn, a little annoyed now.

"What is she so upset for, she needs to chill, it's a party," said the blue Pegasus. "Uh, Surgecube, you said there aren't going to be any clouds tonight, right?" said the orange pony looking at the sky. "Yea, sweet sailing all night, why?"

"Well take a gander at that," she said pointing at the sky.

Everyone looked up to see that clouds were forming. They began to hear thunder and see lightning from them. Eventually it got so cloudy that it began to rain. Everyone began to run to get out of the rain. In a matter of minutes everyone had abandoned the party because of the sudden downpour. All who was left was the golden unicorn sitting on the bench looking troubled and sad.

He looked at the clouds and got off the bench, looking down. He walked in the rain until he got to an inn. Walking in he saw that several ponies were hiding from the sudden storm. He walked up to the receptionist and asked for a room for the night. Giving all the money he had, he went to his room and took off his wet hat and vest. He fell on the bed and looked out the window, watching the rain falling down. "This will not end well," he said as he closed his eyes.


End file.
